This invention relates to the manufacture of a light transmission glass fiber with an optical lens formed on the end.
A glass fiber of this kind is known which guides an incident light effectively therethrough, and finds an application primarily in a field of communication. It is known to thermally melt the end of a glass fiber so as to form an optical lens on that end of the glass fiber. In the known method, however, it is necessary that heating temperature and heating time be accurately controlled. Furthermore, glass fibers are manufactured in poor yield due to their varying characteristics.